Happy Birthday Espagne
by andromeda90
Summary: It is Spain's birthday, but no one remembers! No even France, is France mad at him? slash, Frain


Do not Own anything  
>Pairing: SpainFrance<p>

For Spain's birthday, though it is uploaded a little late, apologies

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Espagne<strong>

* * *

><p>Antonio was walking back with Romano, hands stuffed in his coat pockets, eyes downcast. He couldn't feel the coldness seeping into his bones, nor the stinging of his cheeks as they turned a bright pink from the cold. Usually he would have been hugging Romano, asking him to stay over, but he wasn't in the mood. It just made him feel even worst that Romano didn't even noticed! He never once asked him if he was alright! Or told him happy birthday!<p>

Not even Francis called him, and Francis always called him….he always called him….perhaps he was mad at him? Antonio frowned, chewing on his bottom lip worriedly.

Antonio sighed as he took his key out and opened the door, before finding himself being ushered quickly inside by Romano, closing the door quickly.

"SURPRISE!" came the chorused shout as the lights were turned on, leaving a shocked Antonio, standing by the door, hand by his heart. His eyes were wide as he took it all in. The streams, the balloons, the people. He turned to look at Romano, still unable to process what was going on.

"Buon cumpleanno!" Romano muttered, cheeks dusted a slight pink, causing Antonio to grinned brightly and hugged the other. Romano quickly began pushing him away and it was then, that the party finally started.

Antonio laughed as he let Romano go and found himself being wished happy birthday by the others.

"Happy birthday dude!"  
>"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"<br>"sàangyaht faailohk"  
>"S dniom roždenija"<br>"¡feliz cumpleaños!"  
>"Bonne fête!"<p>

Antonio turned and grinned brightly, expecting to see Francis, but instead it was Canada, smiling happily at him. Antonio wanted to not look disappointed, after all, that was not the usual greeting that France gave. He did not want to hurt the other, but Canada just shook his head, and motioning with his head towards the kitchen. Antonio thanked the other before making his way to the kitchen, peeking his head in before fully walking inside the kitchen. He smiled softly as he watched Francis, quickly clean as much as he could around the kitchen, apron gently placed on the counter, before finally turning around. Francis jumped at seeing the brunette there, watching him, amusement in his eyes.

"You haven't wished me a happy birthday yet. I thought you were mad at me." Antonio stated, voice merry because here was Francis, having just made a cake for him, not mad at him at all. He had not forgotten. Of course he hadn't.

"We had trouble with the cake." and Antonio could see the wince, which meant that it must have been a big mess and Francis was trying to erase it from his mind. Francis enjoyed planning parties and had always disliked it when something went wrong.

"And you are supposed to be out there enjoying the party while I finished things in here. No one ever does as I tell them." Francis huffed, before relaxing and smiling gently at Antonio, remembering that it didn't matter, now.

"You still haven't wished me a happy birthday," Antonio pointed out, striding over to stand right in front of Francis. Francis laughed and pressed a peck on the other's cheek.

"Bon anniversaire, Espagne." Francis muttered, but Antonio pouted, wanting more. He was the birthday boy after all, and he deserve more than that.

"Is that all I get? After all the heartbreak from thinking you have forgotten me?" Antonio weeded, causing Francis to laugh, before reaching out to caress Antonio's cheek.

"How about this?" Francis muttered, before pressing his lips to Antonio's. Antonio immediately deepened the kiss, one hand holding the back of Francis' head while the other wrapped around Francis' waist.

"Gracias."  
>Antonio muttered breathlessly.<p>

"Let us go back out and enjoy the party." Francis grinned, taking hold of Antonio's hand and tugging him back outside.

Antonio smiled brightly as he joined the party.

Everything was right in the world.


End file.
